Jealous
by Ayahina
Summary: Tiga hari tidak bertegur sapa membuat Lu Xun tidak tahan lagi. Dia harus menanyakan perkara ini demi hubungan mereka. / "Nggak. Aku malah mau menemanimu." / "Lihat ini, siapa namaku?" / "Kenapa gadis itu?" / "Aku cemburu. Puas?" / Zhu Ran x Lu Xun. Kepada salah satu Author di sini... siap-siap ya :D


**Jealous**

 **Oleh IceSaber**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors termasuk Zhu Ran punya KOEI**

 **Pairing: Zhu Ran x *coret*Author*coret* Lu Xun**

 **Warnings: Shounen-ai atau BL, (mungkin) ingin melempar Author dengan barang berbahaya setelah membaca fanfic ini  
**

 **Jangan terlalu serius bacanya. Selamat membaca dan enjoy~**

* * *

Seorang pelajar membuka kaki, melangkah menuju bangku taman. Ayunan kaki terseret, gontai seolah-olah tidak punya tulang. Sinar matanya hanya 5 watt, biasanya berbinar-binar tidak tahu keadaan. Setiap kali menoleh, hanya air muka sayu tanpa semangat ia tunjukkan. Tidak peduli kepada guru, teman-teman, atau ibu-ibu kantin. Tidak membalas bila disapa atau diberi pertanyaan, sepatah kata pun tidak. Hemat suara? Hm, mungkin lebih tepat kalau dia memiliki masalah.

Masalah? Masalah apa? Perihal keluarga, sekolah, atau—

"Pasangan brengsek... apa nggak bisa baca situasi," dia mengumpat pelan, tangannya gatal ingin meraih batu, melempar pada Sun Quan yang berduaan dengan Lianshi.

—cinta. Lelaki yang punya segudang energi ini sedang dilanda badai cinta.

Lupa kalau ada _gadget_ di dalam tas, ia membanting tasnya di kursi taman. Menghempaskan pantat dan duduk dengan gaya _like a boss_ , ia memang bukan siapa-siapa pemilik sekolah—sedarah daging pun tidak—tapi jika keadaan sepi, apa salahnya?

Dia mendecak, lama-lama pemandangan silau tadi bisa menyulut kemarahannya. Tangannya meremas almamater, menyesal datang ke tempat yang tidak tempat. Beribu untung, pasangan dari kelas sebelah itu pergi, bergandengan tangan pula. Panas, saking panasnya bisa untuk memasak air buat teh. Rasa panas itu naik ke atas bersama darah, membakar kepalanya. Asap mengepul keluar dari telinga, tinggal tambahkan tanduk merah jadilah setan. Kalaupun sekarang mendung diiringi gerimis, kemarahan murid satu ini belum tentu mereda.

"Dia sedang apa, ya?"

Kepalanya miring kanan, dagu beralas telapak tangan. Berpikir, juga mereka.

"Mungkin berbalas pesan dengan orang itu..."

Kali ini giginya bergemeletuk, menahan kesal.

"Tsk, bisa-bisanya dia nggak peka...," kata terakhir dia beri tekanan.

Matanya pelan menyapu isi taman, tidak menemukan siapa pun selain diri sendiri. Ingin berteriak, meraung sekeras mungkin seperti lolongan serigala saat bulan purnama. Dia memang sendirian di sini, bukan?

"Zhu Ran!"

"Akh!"

Terkejut, tidak menyangka ada seseorang di balik punggung. Begitu keras reaksi Zhu Ran sampai burung-burung terbang dari dahan pohon, mengira ada bahaya mengancam. Mengkal, nyaris akan menonjok jikalau tidak melihat gerangan pelaku.

Tanpa melihat wajah orang itu, dia berkata ketus. "Mau apa? Mengganggu?"

"Nggak, aku malah mau menemanimu."

Ada bekas kuku di kulitnya, ia menahan. Menahan untuk mengikuti instruksi otak, tidak menghiraukan isi hatinya. Ia tidak bisa berkutik, badannya menegang ketika orang itu duduk di samping tanpa batas. Ingat, tanpa batas berarti sangat dekat sampai-sampai lengan mereka berhimpitan dan jarak kepala yang terbunuh begitu banyak, membuat Zhu Ran butuh udara segar. Ini melebihi panas di Gurun Sahara, meski memijak benua Afrika saja belum.

Zhu Ran merasakan gesekan pelan, merasakan sentuhan subtil yang memberikan sengatan listrik tegangan tinggi. Tapi tegangan itu bergerak menuju jantung, mempercepat detakan seolah-olah _sprint_.

Tidak tahan, ia memotong genggaman tangan tersebut. "Kamu mau apa?! Mau menggodaku, begitu?!"

Lelaki di sampingnya bergeming. Pupil _hazel_ mengagumkan itu menatap lurus tepat di pupil hitam Zhu Ran, seperti ingin masuk untuk bersatu. Tentu, Zhu Ran tidak nyaman menerimanya. Sebelum sempat mengusir, cowok dengan paras cukup cantik untuk seorang lelaki itu menunjukkan kartu siswa. Jari telunjuknya jatuh di bawah sebuah nama, yang bahkan Zhu Ran tidak kuasa untuk melihat.

"Lihat ini, siapa namaku?"

Tidak mau menjawab.

"Zhu Ran, jawab aku!"

Air muka jutek, membuang muka.

Mata tajam itu melunak. "Yifeng, kau dengar?" Zhu Ran tidak mampu bernapas mendapati pipinya dilewati usapan tangan. "Siapa namaku?"

"... L-Lu Xun."

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Dan siapa aku bagimu?"

Kata-kata tertahan di tenggorokan. Zhu Ran tidak sanggup menatap Lu Xun—melirik pun tidak. Rasanya dia disudutkan di pojok dinding, dan semakin terbelakang lantaran Lu Xun membalik paksa kepala Zhu Ran sebanyak sembilan puluh derajat. Mata Zhu Ran sempurna membulat, menimbulkan serbuk merah tanpa perlu kejelian tinggi. Pelajar yang merupakan pemanah _elite_ juga notabene populer di kalangan kaum hawa ini merasa menjadi 'penerima' alias _uke._ Mungkin Lu Xun sedang bergairah memberikan ofensif?

"... apa lihat-lihat?" bertanya ketus, dingin, seolah-olah ia lupa, siapa Lu Xun di lubuk hati terdalam.

Tidak acuh, membuang pertanyaan tidak penting itu. "Siapa aku bagimu? Jawab."

"Nggak tahu, rasanya nggak penting," sebuah jawaban yang menusuk hati, tapi Lu Xun tetap teguh tidak mengalihkan perhatian, "Memang kau siapa? Teman?"

Hatinya mencelos seketika. "... aku pacarmu, 'kan?"

Chakram ebonit itu menatap angkuh. "Apa itu pacar?"

Rasa kecewa memenuhi dada Lu Xun, berasa ingin lari pulang, membanting pintu kamar, lantas menyembunyikan diri hingga ia merasa puas. Rasa sakit bagai pisau daging yang memotong hatinya hingga menjadi bubur. Keinginan untuk kabur makin kuat tatkala Zhu Ran memperlebar batasan, bahkan tatapan merendahkan ia terima. Awan _comulonimbus_ muncul di atas kepala, seperti _halo_ pada malaikat.

Andai hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, maka hal-hal menyenangkan akan mereka lakukan, seperti mengobrol ngalor-ngidul, mengerjakan tugas rumah bersama atau... yang lebih romantis, amsal memberikan sentuhan lebih.

"Apa sampai segitunya, kau marah?"

"Apa perlu aku jawab?"

"Ya, aku butuh jawabanmu."

"Hmph, cari saja sendiri."

"Yifeng, bagaimana bisa aku tahu penyebab kau marah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Sorot mata tidak percaya, perlu pembuktian. "Apa menurutmu aku marah?"

"Lantas?"

Zhu Ran urung menerima tangannya disentuh begitu saja. "Aku cemburu. Puas?"

 _Cemburu._

Lu Xun ingin tertawa. "Kau... cemburu?"

"Apa perlu aku ulang?!"

Lu Xun berusaha mengingat, apa yang sudah ia perbuat selama tiga hari ini. Hari pertama, semuanya berjalan biasa saja meski tidak enak mendapati Zhu Ran duduk di bangku lain, tidak bersamanya saat makan siang. Hari kedua, apa hanya berbincang dua mata dengan Sun Shangxiang cukup menuai rasa cemburu? Membicarakan mengenai klub memanah, apa itu bisa? Dan hari ketiga, tidak ada. Lu Xun menjaga jarak pada siapa pun, terlebih pada _fangirl—_ belakangan semakin brutal. Kecuali satu hal...

"Maksudmu... Sun Shangxiang?"

"Kenapa gadis itu?"

"Ah, tidak! Tidak ada!"

"Apa?!"

Lu Xun gugup seketika. "Saat memasak… dia menyuapiku. C-cuma satu sendok, kok," Zhu Ran murka mendengarnya. Lu Xun mengira laki-laki ceroboh ini akan mengumpat atau melototinya sampai dia menciut sekecil repihan kue, ternyata tidak, justru enggan bertatap muka. "M-maaf... kau mau aku suapi juga?"

"Cih, jangan mengubah topik seenaknya," Zhu Ran memangku kepala dalam mangkuk tangan, sebenarnya berusaha menutupi sekelumit rasa malu di pipi. Sungguh tawaran yang menyesatkan tujuan semula.

Lu Xun malah merasa kemarahan Zhu Ran menjadi-jadi. Seperti api diberi minyak, makin berkobar siap melahap apa yang disentuh.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu cemburu? Aku bukan cenayang, oke?"

"Sarasion."

Lu Xun merasakan suatu hantaman menimpa dadanya. "A-Apa?"

"Sarasion, dasar kuping!"

Zhu Ran memandang tanpa ekspresi pada Lu Xun, tahu lelaki yang sudah ia pacari selama setengah bulan itu berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetan, nyata dari gelagat. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk memojokkan balik, balas dendam. Zhu Ran melipat kaki di atas bangku, menghadap Lu Xun dengan senyum yang sukar didefinisikan. "Katakan padaku, siapa Sarasion?"

Otak Lu Xu menari mencari jalan kabur. "Um... aku pernah baca, seorang pemanah harus memiliki kadar kesabaran yang tinggi."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Juga harus mengamati arah angin dan—"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" bentakan Zhu Ran membuat Lu Xun takut. "Aku sudah nge- _stalk_ F*cebook orang itu dan apa yang kutemukan? Sebuah _post_ yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku! Kau tahu _post_ mana?"

Menggeleng—tepatnya tidak paham. Lu Xun belum menangkap maksudnya.

"Tanggal 21 Agustus pukul 11.41, Sarasion mengunggah fotomu dan tebak apa yang ia tulis? Mantan terindah! Namamu ditandai pula."

Telak, benar-benar pas sasaran. Lu Xun tidak punya keberanian membalas sorot mata tajam Zhu Ran, memberi sinyal buruk. Satu rahasia terbongkar, dan ia bingung bagaimana harus menjabarkan.

"Jelaskan!"

Tidak punya pilihan, Lu Xun mengiyakan. "Iya, Sarasion memang mantanku. Tapi Ran, aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengannya lagi. Sekadar menyapa pun tidak."

Zhu Ran beranjak pulang tapi ditahan genggaman erat. Lu Xun menolak ia pergi, bersikeras meminta tinggal dan berniat memberi tahu sesuatu.

"Sesuatu apa?"

"Sarasion adalah salah satu _fangirl_ beratmu, _baka_."

Salah satu alis Zhu Ran naik.

"Penggemarku?"

"Yup, kau sendiri tidak peka. Dia sudah meninggalkan komentar atau jempol di setiap _post_ -mu, seharusnya kau sadar! Bahkan status tidak penting seperti kalau kau barusan mandi atau cuaca panas. Juga, di L*NE, ia menulis sedang bosan dan bertanya kau ada di mana. Kamu pikir aku biasa saja membacanya?

"Dia memang mantanku dan aku tidak peduli, tapi kamu pacarku dan aku merasa... seolah-olah kamu akan meninggalkanku mengingat setiap komentar darinya setia kamu balas, pakai _lenny face_ pula! Dan asal kau tahu... dia sudah _move_ _on_ dariku, dan kamu... yang menjadi pujangga hatinya sekarang..."

Seluruh kalimat tadi, mengguncangkan badan Zhu Ran.

Lu Xun belum puas, masih ingin melampiaskan isi hati. "Tambahan, ada satu lagi yang nge- _fans_ berat padamu, Ran. IceSaber, sampai-sampai ia memanggilmu Kangmas Ran! Sakit rasanya! Yah, mungkin ada lagi yang berharap bisa memilikimu, Ran! Dan menurutku, kau _stalker_ yang buruk!"

Bungkam, Zhu Ran macam orang terdampar di negeri orang, tidak paham bahasa negara.

Sebelum Zhu Ran akan meluncurkan kalimat—entah apa itu—Lu Xun sudah bangkit menenteng tasnya. Dari air muka, seluruh rasa sudah mencapai taraf maksimal. Lu Xun menarik napas dan menatap Zhu Ran lewat mata _hazel_ nya, ada cairan basah yang ingin jatuh. "Ran, aku cemburu. Puas?"

"L-Lu Xun!" teriakan barusan tidak mampu memberhentikan lari Lu Xun, lelaki itu menghilang di tikungan, meninggalkan Zhu Ran dalam kekacauan hati.

Rasa-rasanya Zhu Ran harus meningkatkan kemampuan _stalking_ -nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka? Berbaikan atau malah makin parah? Berlanjut atau malah putus? Itu ada di tangan readers, silakan berimajinasi :D *Author dibantai rame-rame*

Bagian Kangmas Ran... mohon jangan tanya.

Dapet ide ini setelah nge-stalk FB sarasion :v

Buat sarasion... PLIS JANGAN GEBUKIN AKU! UDAH IZIN LHO! *sujud gaje*

Oke, sebaiknya saya tutup daripada beneran digebukin. Sekian~!


End file.
